The Sinister Figure
by xxxPsychoLALAxxx
Summary: A bloodthirsty killer has risen and has become a threat to the residents of the "nearby town" and the students of Cross Academy. His killing sprees are earning the attention of the Pureblood Lord, Kaname Kuran, the Senate and the Vampire Hunters Association. What will they do? I suck at summaries, so I apologize if this sounds unappealing in any way. OC


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. But if I did, Yuki would be less annoying (no offense). **

**A/N NOTE: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I'm only a child in middle school and you know how kids at this age can be . . . If this story sounds or is similar to any other story you have read, I apologize in advance. I swear to God I just thought this up in my head and had no idea that I was "unconsciously plagiarizing," if that's an actual thing. **

**If you have any ideas, I will try to incorporate some of it in the story, but if I don't, don't get too offended because I don't mean to hurt your feelings. **

**Any of the OCs who appear in this story belong to me, unless told otherwise. Okay. ON TO THE STORY! It's REALLY SHORT! :(**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Sinister Figure (Introduction):

Her heart was racing as drops of sweat dribbled down her now damp skin. Her cheeks were completely flushed as the rain descended from the dark clouds looming overhead, obviously showing that she had been running for quite some time now. The quaint and picturesque town seemed downright empty. Void of any other human beings . . . or 'other-worldly' creatures. The sound of her footsteps crashing against the rough stone echoed throughout the town, bouncing back and forth from its soaked walls. She quickly turned a corner when a towering, black figure appeared in front of her, causing her to stop abruptly.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, darling?" The man's voice, holding a strong English accent, was calm, yet it still sent icy chills down her spine.

"Wh-Who are you?" The poor, innocent victim demanded, trying not to fall into the infinite reach of the man's bloodcurdling voice.

The shadowy gentleman didn't respond, but instead showed his prey a mile-wide smile. It wasn't a smile a relative or friend would give you, but a smile someone would give if they were planning to do something utterly wretched. And in this case, he was.

"Hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The volume of his laughter increased in both size and intensity as it resonated from building to building. His mouth was wide open, revealing four pearl-white, razor-sharp fangs that glinted in the little moonlight that shone behind the stone roof. His irises transformed from sapphire into a bright, crimson color. The girl gaped in horror as the sudden realization of the stranger being a vampire slapped her in the face.

"V-Vampire . . . VAMPIRE!" She immediately jerked her body, turning it around in the other direction. Away from the beast who had the ability and power to drain all of her blood in seconds like a vacuum.

However, her attempt of escape was instantly botched when the man emerged from out of nowhere, blocking her from her previous destination. He looked at her with false pity, the corners of his mouth slightly rising into an unpleasant smirk.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You can't escape from me. Who do you think you are little girl?" As he questioned her, he started to close in on her, trapping her against the moist walls. He had her now.

"P-Please. P-Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything. Just don't hurt me, PLEASE!" The girl was practically begging, her salty tears finding their way out of her eye sockets and onto the ground where pools of rainwater had started to accumulate. The pouring showers had already decreased to a measly drizzle now.

"Now, now. You should know by now that predators NEVER give in to their prey." From there, the monster leaned in for a bite.

Both his arms wrapped around her thin body, as his fangs pierced into her soft and fragile skin. The girl let out a small gasp while she struggled to break away from his grasp, but he continued to hold on to her, his grip seeming to strengthen, his lust for blood intensifying. He dug his fingernails deeper as if meaning to poke holes into her clothing. The young lady was beginning to grow weak and frail. Her blood depleting rapidly. It was obvious she was going to be lying dead and cold on the floor in seconds if he continued at his pace.

"S-S-Stop . . . I-I-I c-can't . . ." The beating of her heart ceased. Her body starting to lose its color. Her cheeks that used to contain its rosy red glow was now as pale as snow. Her grip on him relaxed, her arms now dangling at her sides like a chandelier on a ceiling.

The creature let her go. Letting her body crash into the ground as if she was nothing but a wax figure. A silent corpse with no reason to live anymore. In ten days flat, her fleshy skin will be reduced to bone, it being exposed to its environment and not buried or enclosed in a coffin of some sort. He didn't give a damn and silently walked away into the night. His long, sharp-tipped tongue licked his blood-covered lips, savoring his prey's delectable and delightful blood. The heels of his polished boots going _clack, clack, clack _against the stone. The sound of his footsteps softening as he got farther and farther away from his most recent kill's cold, dead body . . .

* * *

**A/N Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This literally took me four hours to write. But yeah, I put a lot of work into it so please review and I'll take your "critiques" into consideration. I'll see you guys soon and I will decide whether I should update from your reviews and stuff . . . okay. BYE! **

**P.S. The girl who died isn't my OC. She is just like part of the introduction of the story's main antagonist who probably won't like appear until later, later on. Oh, and I apologize if this chapter is too short for your liking :) ****It's because this chapter is just the "Introduction" kind of thing . . . **


End file.
